


(I Want You) Closer

by chaosandcosmos



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-04
Updated: 2014-01-04
Packaged: 2018-01-07 11:23:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1119256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaosandcosmos/pseuds/chaosandcosmos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: touch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	(I Want You) Closer

Michael was quite a physically affectionate person. It could be considered a surprising fact, but for the most part, it was in his nature to make up for crude, voluminous words with a gentle touch. 

He noticed sometimes that his gestures portrayed the relationships he had with certain people. 

For example, he always had a friendly hand on Gavin’s back or a casual arm slung around Ray’s shoulders. And sometimes he’d even allow himself contact with Geoff but mostly he stayed close at his side, eager and admiring. 

As for Jack...well, the two weren’t as comfortable with proximity as former house-mates should be, but Michael respected the man nonetheless. 

However, when he and Ryan first started dating, that subconscious itch for his hands to be all over someone got worse. As dirty as that sounded, he actually craved the most innocent of touches. When they were out together, he would smoothly entwine their fingers and not untangle them until it was necessary. When they were driving, his palm would find the other’s knee and remain there until they reached their destination. And when he was feeling especially possessive, he would slip his hand into Ryan’s back pocket. A silent but fierce “mine” concealed in the way he slid an arm around the Georgian’s back.

Ryan didn’t mind, in all honesty, because he was just as touchy-feely. 

While making out, he would card his fingers through Michael’s curly hair and then move on to caressing his jaw. While they slept, he would wrap himself around Michael and cuddle comfortably into his back. And after a long day at work, which was practically every day given his unfortunately short temper, Ryan’s favourite thing to do was utilize his considerably sizable hands to dig into Michael’s neck and rub the stress away.

They complemented each other in this way because conversely, what went on behind closed doors was much more than gentle touches.


End file.
